College Rocks Right?
by maddiekat22
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla now attends Fairy Tail College. There she meets her main people Gajell and Jellal...maybe Gray, Levy her best girl friend and,Juvia,Cana,and Erza. Wait, wait, wait Natsu and Lisanna are in the story, how does she feel about them "How do I really feel...I feel..."
1. Am I Really That Ugly

**New story people, yeahhh If u didn't know my name is maddiekat22, but u should know so…..im off track here yada yada new story, oh disclaimer, Natsu's gonna do it okay..**

**NATSU: Hell ya new story read it, Maddie dosen't own this show, a miro hami guy does. Wait own u-**

**Okay,Okay Natsu thanks for that… so now read on people read on**

I stand outside the huge building, the scenery just breath taking. I walk up to the big wooden doors, time to start a new life here. I walk down the black tiled halls, my footsteps echoing in the big hallway. I reach my destination, Master Marvocks office. I knock once, twice, thrice.

.

.

.

.

"Come in." a loud voice booms. I push open the honey door, and walk inside. A black leather chair facing the dark wooden wall, turns to face me. A short gruff old man hops out the seat, and onto the table. The old man puts his tiny hand on his face. "Ah Lucy you came, take a seat." Marvock says pointing to the black chair. I saunter to the black chair, and plop down. Marvock claps his hands together, causing me to jump slightly.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy. Nice to meet you again." Marvock says. I hide a giggle behind my hand.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Marvock-sen-" I start, but Marvock cuts me of.

"No formalities Lucy were all family here." I nod my head apologizing.

"Now you don't need to apoligze."I can see he's getting a bit flusterd. I can't help to think I'm gonna like it here.

"You're room is gonna be on the top floor, room uhh 400, yeah 400" Marvock says plucking the keys of the board. Master told me of the rules, and is now sending me off to the rooms. I snatch the keys out his hand, and run down the hall, I cant wait to start this college.

**Back in the office **

A scarlet haired girl steps out the shadows of the office, a long white haired beauty behind her.

"Master are you sure about the girl, I mean…." The red head says. Marvock turns to look at the 23 year olds. A creepy smile comes across his face, as he hops onto the floor.

"Get to class she'll be fine, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Stratuss." Master says pointing at the girls. The two shudder, and run out the office. Marvock hops back into his seat, smirking."She'll be perfectly fine." Master says before going back to his papers.

**Lucy**

"**No **Luke everything is fine." I mummer into my Iphone.

"_Are you sure no perverts, no creeps, no-"_

"Goodbye Luke." I say pressing the end call button. He's such a handful, dosen't he have classes. I stuff my phone back into my pocket as I hear the ding go off. I set one foot out, deep breath, I take out the other. I walk down the hall, doors that are decorated with books and water, fire and ice, two demons, metal and darkness aline the doors leading to my room. I stop in between the fire and ice door, and the book and water door. On the door reads the name Lisanna and my name. The door is decorated with animals and stars. I slip the starry key in the golden lock, and pull open the door. The sent of plums, and grapes fill the room. I step inside, to meet my new roomie, my new BFF, but I'm met by a pink haired boy, who is half naked.

**Natsu**

As I turn the corner of Lisanna's restroom the lock starts to jiggle. I stare at the door absentmindly knowing the school has top notch security. Slowly the door opens and the most beautifu- wait what. The girl stares at me, I slightly shift under her stare. Big brown eyes boring into me. It's quiet for a good minute, and the girl opens up her mouth to talk, but another voice I know all too well.

"Hey what's going on in here, Natsu why are you being so quiet." Lisanna says holding Happy on her shoulder. Happy jumps down, and walks off somewhere."That's so unlike you."Lisanna giggles.

She turns to face the door, and her eyes widen and her face turns a crimson. Lisanna with her flustered state bows slightly. "Oh Lucy-sama I'm terribly sorry, that was very rude." This Lucy girl shakes her hands in front of her face, blushing slightly.

"Um, please no formalities, were all family right." Lucy says smiling at Lisanna. Her face scrunches up for a second, but soon relaxes lifting out a small giggle."Right, sorry um my name is Lisanna Stratuss nice to meet you." "My names Lucy, nice too meet you, you are." Lucy turns to look at me her eyes boring into mine. Grabbing my red shirt, I slip it on and grin widely at her."I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel nice too meet you."I say removing my hand from my side. I open my eyes, and see that…she…..left. Hell, she left s fast there was a trail of smoke behind her."Am I really that ugly" I ask turning towards Lisanna. She just giggles and walked back into her room. I see Happy walking past me, and squat."Am I that ugly"I ask. That day I swore I saw that damned cat grin at me, and say his aye. Wow Natsu, just wow

**Lucy**

I take a deep breath, and slide on the floor. I went inside the iron, and darkness room seeing as it was quiet, probably empty. Walking over to the sloppy done bed I shimmy under the covers. I heave a big sigh squirming at bit to get comfy. Suddenly a big muscular arm wraps around her waist pulling her into chest.

"Damn Levy, when did you get such huge tits." A scratchy husky voice says pulling me closer to his chest. My voice hitches in my throat, as I squirm slightly. The boy grunts in response, and pulls me closer if possible. Now my patience jumps of the roof, and I kick the boy off the bed. He grunts slightly, and rubs his eyes. "Levy, whats yo-" the boy says but he stops as his red eyes pop out.

"Who are you…..I didn-we didn't."The boy says standing up. Looking down I do notice what he was saying, my shirt must have gotten caught in the door, because it was…..ripped. My face turned 100 shades of red as I scrambled out the bed. Standing up I shake my head still blushing.

"No um I'm Lucy, how did I get here you see." I mumble looking around the dark room. I explain everything to him, and by the end he was smirking, crazily.

"So you already getting crushes huh Bunny Girl."Gajell asks nudging my shoulder. I look at him, and kick him off the bed. After just a couple of minutes **(A/N was really an hour, sun is setting about now)** we became real close friends.

Gajell pushed himself up elbows wresting on the side of the bed. He opens his mouth to say something, but at that moment the gray and blue door opens. There stands a blue-haired man, very handsome might I add. His skintight shoulder cut blue shirt hugging his chiseled abs. His blue baggy pants, with black suspenders hung at his waist. Looking into his brown eyes, with _the awesomest _red tattoo on his left eye I wave slightly.

The boy is handsome, handsomer than Gajell, but he defiantly didn't take my breath away like Natsu had. All of a sudden my mind goes blank.

_Natsu is standing there shirtless, a towel draped sloppily over his neck. Walking towards me his big grin on his face, he wraps it around my neck, and pulls me closer. Slightly bringing my head to the right he whispers I my ear. 'Luce it's time for your tour' with those words said he pulls back leaning in slowly, slowly, slowly._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BUNNY GIRL SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" I hear Gajell scream. Hopping on the bed I fall into the gray carpet.

"GAAAAAJJJEEEELLLLLL" I scream into the carpet rising from the floor. Wincing he huffs a whatever, and walks into his kitchen. His heavy shoes hitting the gray and blue tiles. Minutes later he comes out entryway, dragging the blue haired boy behind him. The boy chew on the sandwich he has as if its normal. Sweatdropping I scootch over, so the boy can sit, just as Gajell chucks him on his bed.

"Hi I'm Lu-" "I know who you are, you don't know me Im Jellal" The boy says quickly stuffing the bread in his mouth. Nodding I pat his back, and he flinches slightly, but slowly relaxes."Calm down a bit."I say. Sighing he nods his head and visibly relaxes, stuffing more of the bread into his mouth

"Yeah I was hungry and…..Gajell's dumb voice set me off." Jellal mumbles smirking slightly. Gajell lets out a loud hey, as I giggle slightly. I think I'm gonna like Jellal the best. That night I made two guy friends, who, wont rape me, because they have girlfriends. Wait maybe Gajell….naw I trust him enough, so after a couple of hours of talking, we all ended up passed out on the floor like sandwiches, me in the middle.

**Natsu**

Natsu squirmed in the bed petting Happy, who lay next to his head.

"Am I really that ugly….THAT SHE DIDN'T EVEN COME BACK TO HER ROOM" I shout shaking the cat. He just snores slightly, and falls limp in my arms. Throwing him on a pillow, I shout in mine. What happened to the Dragneel charm. I start to scream again, but a remote connects to the back of my head.

"Shut the fuck up Dragneel." Gray says glaring at me. I need a distraction from how ugly I am, I'm gonna fight with Gray, that's an awesome one. Throwing the remote back at him it connects with his forehead.

That night screaming was heard, but it was only from the sounds of me kicking Gray's ASS!

**Okay, Okay anyone see what I did You know how Gajell, Jellal, and Lucy is like the awesomest friends ever together(well to me anyway) well I, I did that. Oh and guess what else IIIII made Natsu feel like he was ugly, But lets get one thing straight NATSU DRAGNEEL IS NOT UGLY HE IS THE MOST SMEXEIST ANIME CHARACTER TO ME I MEAN JUST SUPPER DUPER HOT I LOVE NATSU DRAGNEEL okay kapeshe kaprende alright look forward to next chapter pieces**

**~MADDIEKAT22(Don't look my name up in caps)**


	2. For the Sake of Gajeel and Pancakes

**HIYA NICE TO SEE YOUU AND THAT IS ALL…..OH WAIT DISCLAIMER**

**HAPPY: AYE SIR H-HAMI M-M-MIRO OWNS USssss…..THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT NATSU**

**NATSU: YEP WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN…MA-**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_LUCY HEARTFILLA NOW ATTENDS FAIRY TAIL COLLEGE. THERE SHE MEET HER MAIN PEOPLE GAJEEL, AND JELLAL…..MAYBE GRAY, HER BEST GIRL FRIEND LEVY, JUVIA, CANA, AND ERZA. WAIT, WAIT, WAIT NATSU AND LISANNA ARE IN THE STORY TOO, HOW DOES SHE FEEL ABOUT THEM "HOW I REALLY FEEL….I FEEL…"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"You actually ate metal." Lucy sat there her jaw hitting the floor. Gajeel walks out the restroom toothbrush hanging in his mouth."Yep, cause I'm so awesome." Gajeel smirks spitting in the trash.

"You dumbass the sink, you spit in the sink."Lucy says pointing to the door. Muttering curses under his breath, he walks back in. Jellal lay on his neatly folded bed staring at his phone, blushing from his feet to his forehead. Jumping from the bed, Lucy walks over to Jellal's. Peeking over his shoulder she caught a glimpse of scarlet.

"What are you doing?" Jellal asks pink still dusting his cheeks. Lucy smirks, and turns around.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Jellal pulls his phone back to his face, again blushing. Lucy keeps her eyes on the door, and as soon as she catches him moving the phone….she strikes.

"Lu-Lucy!" Jellal says hopping back, big mistake. It was either Jellal or Lucy who would win. They both stared at the phone, each an equally distance away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy hops on the bed, her top half hanging off. Scrolling down his texts her fingers freeze. Red, and skin lots of red and skin. Slowly Lucy sits up, and hands the phone to Jellal, lightly shaking her head. Jellal was as red as the woman on the omfg pictures."Wow Jellal wow." Lucy walks back to Gajeel's bed, and smacks her face into it. Jellal stares at her, then at his phone. At her, at his phone, her, his phon…..His eyes travel to the device in his hands. Shrugging he stares back at his phone, giggling slightly.

The restroom door creaked, and Jellal's eyes travel to it. There stood Gajeel Redfox staring at him. "Please let the girls giggle, you need to go somewhere with you and that pervert girlfriend of yours." Jellal's face flares up in red. Anger, embarrassment, and shame, mostly anger.

"Shut the fuck up Gajeel."Jellal mutters throwing his lamp at the door. Gajeel slams the door closed, and peeked out seconds later.

"The hell Jelly, you trina kill me!" Gajeel shouts. Jellal lets a creepy smile spread across his face. That one word that scared The Great Gajeel shitless.

Yes.

** . .**

I sigh poking at the pancakes on my plate. That girl, so mean, what did I ever do to her. Lisanna pats my back soothingly. Always count on her to fix the mood.

"Natsu it's not that big of a deal, if she doesn't like you then Lucy has serious issues."Wow I'm a little surprised. I think everyone at the table is too, because they just gasped, oh and there staring behind Lisanna. Wait, why. I slowly turn around and see Gajeel and Jellal. That's normal right, but…the weird part is Lucy is there. Right there, like they have been friends forever.

"_I_ honestly think that she's crazy." Lisanna giggles. What the fuck she should really turn around. I look back up at Jellal, Gajeel, and Lucy, and Lucy wassss kind of staring at me. I stare back at her, and Lucy snaps her eyes away.

For some weird reason Gajeel looks at me to her, and smirks. He starts to nudge her, and she burns a red with Jellal snickering in the back. Oh yeah, Lisanna is still talking about Lucy…. wow. I should say something.

"Lisanna you might uh want to turn around." Scratching the back of my head I look at her. Lisanna slowly turns around, and then falls out her chair. I start to laugh a little, and pull out my hand. Lisanna grabs it, and stands up. She starts to sit, but is interrupted by creamy silky legs. Going up the body I'm met with the familiar face of the blonde. Lisanna is now standing over her, pouting slightly.

"Uhm Lucy I was kind of sitting there." Lisanna wines, she's been doing that a lot lately. Lucy just stares at her lap, her face as red as Erza's hair. What the hell she should get that fixed. Lisanna starts to push the chair.

"Lisanna, stop that." I say. Ignored. Instead of stopping, she pushes harder.

"Come on Lis stop that." This time it was Levy, nope still ignored. She should really stop before Erz-.

"Lisanna Stratuss stop that this instant!" Erza's voice booms. The whole table is quiet now, but it was too late. Lucy falls, and bangs her head on the table. Leaning over she uhhhhh well ummmm… Let's just say were both blushing badly, and Gajeel and Jellal are gonna kill me, probably. Lucy picks herself up from in between my legs. Yep there, oh she also had a pancake on her head.

Lucy takes the seat in between Gajeel and Jellal, her blush still there.

"Hi uhm I'm Luc-""We know who you are Lucy Heartfilla." Everybody says. Lucy just continues to stare in her lap, her face super red. She takes in a deep breath, and puts on a beautiful smile. One that reaches her eyes, and perfectly complements her brown orbs.

"Well hi everybody I would really like to become your friend." And that day we all did. Oh, and that pancake on her head, well let's just say it was delicious.

** . .**

Aha bunny girl hasn't been by in a while…I'm bored. I was getting ready to walk across the hall to Levy's room, except, I'm met with a purple bag to the face. I throw it on my bed, and open my eyes.

"Who the fuck, oh it's just you bunny girl." I say looking at her, I turned around, and one emotion just flares up in me. Pissed. "It's nice to see you and all….. but what the hell are you doing." I-I just the only thing I can do is stare at her. Bunny girl, actually looks like a bunny though, go figure. She is wearing some black overalls, white thigh high socks and her shirt is white underneath. Not to mention her hair is tied up by a white scrunchie with pigtails. I chuckled at that, but the part that had me pissed was why the hell Bunny had her effin bed in the middle of our room.

"Well I wanted to um you know move, so I kinda, you know moved here." Lucy says spreading her arms for emphases. I sigh shaking my head.

"Levy and Juvia?"

"Juvia would kill me."

"Cana and Bacchus?"

"They always are doing the nasty. I might catch alcoholic syndrome, and their downstairs."

"Mira and Erza?"

"You want me to die."

"Gray and Natsu?"

"To many nosebleed risks and Juvia would kill me. Lisanna too."

"Lisanna."

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me." The feeling, okay that that was funny.

"The feeling huh." I chuckle. Lucy just rolls her eyes, and starts stuffing things in drawers. Hah I got a joke."Lucy might wanna hide your panties and bras." I chuckle, good one.

Lucy stops what she's doing, and starts to slowly turn around."What the hell did he just say?" Lucy mutters to herself. Slowly she turns around, the most dangerous look on her face. Walking towards me I do anything anybody would do in their right mind. I backed up….sadly into the door.

"LUCY KICK!"Lucy screamed. I know that's gonna leave a mark. Lucy then picks up a red bag, and stuffs it in the closet, aw come on I was just joking.

"Now time to get you ready metal-head." I sit up Indian style, and look at her. How the hell did she know about tonight?

"If you're wondering how I knew then Natsu told me, where's your brush." Lucy asks walking in the restroom. I smirk slightly; she and Natsu have been pretty close. My face kind of drops, wasn't Lisanna gonna ask him out tonight. Good thing Gray is sick; she'll have to take care of him. Oh Lucy.

After Lucy gave me my 'makeover' I didn't look half bad. I wore the schools jacket; mine personalized, with some ripped jeans. She put my hair in my braid down my back, and let me say that was hard. We left the room, and ran into Jellal, and almost everybody else. I glide my way over to Levy, and slip her to my side by the hip.

"Metal-head w-what do you think you're doing" Shrimp blushes. I chuckle, and pat her head. Everybody is else is showing affection to their loved ones. Well Lyon is trying to show some to Juvia, but she keeps whining about ice cube. Weirdo, stalker syndrome…I wonder if it's contagious, she is my childhood friend after all. Worst years of my life.

Oh lookie lookie Natsu and Lucy are talking it up, time to listen in, hahaha I will kn-….oh shit it is contagious. Whatever what are they saying hmmmmm.

"Luce, you know you don't have to take care of stripper, right?" Natsu asked. Oooooh sneaky bastard, just want some bunny time, gihi.

"No no I think that's perfectly fine that I do that, huh." Lisanna was now clinging to Natsu side. That little bitch.

"Come on Natsu, were leaving." The bitch says pulling Natsu along. Huh, didn't notice.

"Bye Lucy." Me and Jelly say. Lightly waving her hand she walks in Gray, and Natsu's room. Good luck Lucy, you're gonna need it.

** . .KEY**

Oh my gosh, I'm an idiot. You saw the way she clung to him Lucy why why why did you not go. I walk into the dimly lit room, and stop at the door to Gray and Natsu's room. Deep breaths Lucy this is what you signed up for. Putting my ear on the door, I hear a light groaning, then a louder one, then one that goes through the whole room. Okay I-I gotta do this….for Gajeel's sake, and maybe Gray.


	3. Merry Christmas Kinda

I don't' own any rights to fairy tail…yet, or not until I rule over Mashima and make everything canon

* * *

><p>.<p>

"G-g-g-g-gray uh you in here." Another moan escapes the room as a shiver racks Lucy's back. She lets out a nervous laugh, and opens the door."Gray you fucking perv," she laughs again "stop playing with me!" Lucy shouts.

"Who is it?" The sentence was drawled as if he was giving a speech. A lump formed in Lucy's throat as her Adams Apple bobbed up and down.

"Gray is that you?" Lucy whimpered grabbing the strap of her overalls. She shook with visible fear as she saw the covers on one of the beds move, and fall to the ground. "Gray come on this is not funny."

This time a deep sniffle came from the ground as the blanket started to 'levitate'."Hey Lucy how you doing."This time the voice spoke in a more ghostly voice. Lucy's jaw dropped as her eyes grew wider and wider. She let out a high pitched scream as her foot collided with the side of the blanket.

"WHO TWE WHELL AWE YWO AWN WHWE WIS GWAY!" Lucy shouted quickly slamming her foot to the blanket. The blanket let out a moan, and the cover shook.

"Ahh NOOO I DOWN'T WANNA SWE WYR TRW FWRM!" Lucy slipped to the floor letting out deep heaves of breath. Lucy then heard the voice of her fellow acquaintance or 'friend'. It's not like they ever talk or anything.

"Ah Lucy what the hell is your problem? Mind explaining to me why in the hell you tried to murder me with you foot." Gray asked scratching at the back of his head, "That really hurt have you know pride." Gray said grabbing the front of his shirt, and closing his eyes. Lucy giggled then her face flared red in anger.

"What do you mean you where trying to scare me, and it was not funny" Lucy pouted turning to the side."You wouldn't like it if I did that to you now would you" Lucy asked. Gray rolled his eyes throwing his shirt to the side in the process. Lucy's face rose in a blush as she covered her eyes, turning around.

"Ah what the hell is your problem put your shirt o-on!" Lucy shouted. Gray looked at her questionably; as his eyes traveled to his bare chest his face also grew a blush.

"S-sorry Lucy," he slipped back into his campus shirt and crossed his legs, "don't turn around though, cause I just took my pants off. Gray sounded slightly bashful causing Lucy to glue her eyes closed and slam her head into the wall.

"Nah I'm just kiddin with ya!" Gray said falling back. Lucy turned around and slammed him in the stomach. She grinned as she mounted him to his bed. "Hey now Lucy" Gray said looking up at her.

"While I'm here y-yo-you….," Gray looked at her feeling slightly smothered, and a deep red blush portraying his cheeks."YOU better strip..cause Juvia, Gray-sama pretended to be Love Rival Lucy in disguise," Lucy grinned down at him and made a moment as if she was gonna pull off a wig," get ready for the NIGHT OF GRAY-SAM-"

Lucy was laying back to the floor a red nosed Gray looking down at her. His eyes were wide, and he looked as if he was either gonna cry or kill someone..or both.

"D-don't e-e-ever make s-such jokes Lucy." Gray said pointing down at her. Lucy smirked at his terrified face and sat up.

"How does it feel to be scared Gray?" Lucy asked crossing her arms over her chest. Gray went under the bed, and pulled out a bottle with a clear liquid in it.

"Like shit." Gray says popping open the bottle. He gulped it down in less than two minutes sneezing every 30 seconds. His nose was red due to his pale complexion, and he was drooling with snot coming down his nose.

"G-Gray what is wrong with you." He was crawling to under the bed, and pulled out another bottle. Crawling over to Lucy Gray stuffed the bottle in her mouth, and she gulped it down. She let out an ahh and looked at the bottle. Her blurry coming foggy she wasn't able to read, and sat the large bottle down.

"Wahhhh Lucy!" Gray was holding onto her from behind sobbing on her shoulder."Can you believe they left us on Christmas Eve?" Gray asked sniffing up his tears. Lucy wiped her dry eyes and tackled Gray, sobbing into his chest.

"T-the d-d-d-d-did!" Lucy shouted sobbing harder. Gray wiped away his tears and made a straight face.

"Don't worry Lu-Lu I won't let them have you, even if it cost my life."

"Oh Gray!"

"Oh Lu-Lu!"

They leaned in as if they were about to kiss but pulled back giggling as soon as their noses touched. Lucy started to hum a tune and Gray following along, his occasional sneezing sometimes.

"Bwut Lw cwn ywo bweweve twey weft wus wn whistmas wewve!" Lucy shook her head and sighed sadly. Tears forming in her eyes, Lucy grabbed harder onto Gray even with his protest to strip.

"Nwo Gway mwin now!" Lucy shouted hiccupping slightly. Gray giggled and agreed with her.

* * *

><p>"Okay Juvia you go get Lucy and Gray and I'll fire up the truck." Erza said walking outside. Juvia nodded and clicked the elevators button. Lyon pushed it open and followed after her.<p>

"Hey Natsu I'm so confused? I thought we were going to…the movies." Lisanna asked poking his cheek. Natsu looked at her weirdly an laughed.

"Lisanna no one told you?" Lisanna shook her head," oh this is really gonna be a Christmas Eve party." Natsu shook his head with a smug look on his face. He got a quick whack on the back from Gajeel and glared at him.

"Hey what the hell is your problem Metal-Balls." Levy blushed hearing Natsu's stamen and wandered outside. Gajeel gritted his teeth and smacked Natsu in the head.

"Hey Flames and Shit don't get mad cause you don't have any! Wait let me shut up…" Gajeel shouted. Natsu rolled his eyes that smug look on his face.

"Don't try me."The elevator door opened and Juvia was dragging a drunk Lucy by her ear, and Lyon a laughing drunk Gray by his side.

"Bwahahaha Monster Juvia was like rawwhhh! She all like," Gray put a hand on his hip and cleared his voice," touch my Gray-sama afigian and I kick ywo aws!" Gray fell on Lyon as he looked at his younger brother weirdly.

"I think maybe we should call it off." Lyon said looking at the snot trail slide down his nose. Gray wiped it and rubbed in on Natsu's arm causing Natsu to slam Gray into the ground. Lucy and Gray latch onto to Natsu's jeans as he looks down at them.

"Wew wove Watsu!" The shout cuddling his leg, and Natsu blushes and tries to kick them off. Sighing he runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah let's just eat some cake and watch movies and stuff." Natsu babbles walking to the elevator, Lucy and Gray still holding onto his legs.

"Ahhhh I can't believe those two! I should beat them horribly later!" Erza shouts watching them sleep peacefully on the couch. Gray had his head laying on top of Lucy's blonde one and Lucy had her head on his shoulder.

"Ah Erza don't abuse the light drinkers. I'm pretty sure they thought we forgot about them." Cana said smiling at the raging demon.

"Yeah but still," Mirajane's ferocious aura was spreading," they ruined my plans." Levy shivered and walked over to Gajeel and Jellal who was standing over Lucy and Gray. Gajeel had a marker and Jellal a camera...hearing things like that's gonna be my new screensaver, Levy decided to walk away.

Natsu was eating everything, and Erza was now devouring the red velvet cake. Cana was drinking, and Lisanna was watching Natsu eat. Juvia was glaring at Gray and Lucy. While Bacchus played a game. Levy smiled as she sat in the chair of the lobby. She plucked a book off the shelf and opened it. Levy wasn't really one for parties, but isn't it about doing you own thing?

Have A Merry College Rocks Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Did it did it DID IT I FINALLY DID IT WOOHHHHOOOO YESH YESH YESH! GOOD JOB MADDIE IM PROUD OF YOU. NOW REWARD YOUSELF WITH ANIME-SAMA!<strong>


End file.
